Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch
| developer = Pamela Hickey Dennys McCoy | writer = | director = Trevor Wall (Pilot) | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = Ashley Tisdale Ian James Corlett Tabitha St. Germain Erin Mathews Maryke Hendrikse Kathleen Barr Matthew Erickson | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Noam Kaniel Nicholas Varley | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Jeffery St. Ours | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = * Laughing Lion * Telegael Teoranta }} | distributor = | channel = Hub Network | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | website_title = | production_website = }} Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch is a 3D computer-animated American animated television series on Hub Network based on the Archie Comics character Sabrina the Teenage Witch. The series was developed by Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy and was acquired by Hub Network on October 1, 2012. The series was originally intended for a summer 2013 release but was pushed out to fall 2013. Premise The series tells the story of a young blonde-haired teenager named Sabrina. Since she was born half witch and half human, she lives a double life as a normal high school student and the other as a sorceress-in-training in the magical world. Once her two worlds collide, Sabrina is the only one who has the ability to battle her enemies while attempting to maintain her secret identity as a witch from all of the humans around her. Unlike previous versions, Sabrina is shown to be a witch princess; destined to rule all of the magical world one day as queen. A black cat Salem is a spy sent by Enchantra to make Sabrina's life in the human world unbearable enough to live in the witch world permanently in order for Enchantra to drain Sabrina of her great magical powers to become the strongest and most feared sorceress in all of Witch World. Cast * Ashley Tisdale as Sabrina Spellman * Ian James Corlett as Salem/Professor Geist * Tabitha St. Germain as Hilda Spellmanhttp://tvline.com/2013/09/10/sabrina-secrets-teenage-witch-hub//Veralupa * Erin Mathews as Zelda Spellman/Jessie * Maryke Hendrikse as Amy/Londa * Kathleen Barr as Enchantra/Tiffany Titan/Zanda * Matthew Erickson as Harvey Kinkle * Andrew Francis as Ambrose * James Higuchi as Shinji * David A. Kaye as Jim * Jamie Leipert (uncredited) as Spugent * Rebecca Shoichet as Spella Episodes References External links * Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2014 American television series endings Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Magic in television Category:Sabrina the Teenage Witch Category:Witchcraft in television Category:Television programs based on Archie Comics Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Ian James Corlett Category:Tabitha St. Germain Category:Erin Mathews Category:Maryke Hendrikse Category:Kathleen Barr Category:Andrew Francis Category:James Higuchi Category:David A. Kaye Category:Jamie Leipert Category:Rebecca Shoichet